1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that can reduce signal distortions and voltage drops.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display displays an image using the electric and optical properties of liquid crystals. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel and a driving circuit. The panel includes liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix form. The driving circuit drives the liquid crystal display panel.
The driving circuit includes a gate driving circuit that drives gate lines arranged on the liquid crystal display panel and a data driving circuit that drives data lines arranged on the liquid crystal display panel. The data driving circuit may include a plurality of driving integrated circuits (ICs).
The data driving ICs receive image signals and control signals through a timing controller positioned external to the liquid crystal display panel. The timing controller is connected to the data driving ICs by a multi-drop method. As shown in FIG. 1, according to the multi-drop method, a variety of signals output from the timing controller 3 are applied to the data driving ICs 7 through a single signal line 5.
However, in conventional liquid crystal displays that employ the multi-drop method, the length of the signal line that connects the timing controller and the data driving ICs increases as a distance between the timing controller and the data driving ICs increases, thereby causing increased resistance in the signal line.
Due to the increased resistance in the signal line, signal distortions and voltage drops occur between adjacent data driving ICs. As the number of the data driving ICs increases, the signal distortions and the voltage drops are exacerbated. As a result, vertical line patterns are visible in display areas corresponding to the data driving ICs, thereby causing deterioration in display quality of the liquid crystal display.
Thus, there is a need for a display apparatus that can reduce signal distortions and voltage drops between adjacent data driving ICs.